Lab rats undercover
by Lab Rats Squad
Summary: The agency is making the Coopers work with another family. The Davenport's. Will they get along or will this be the one mission they can't complete. Story idea from Susz.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so This is my first crossover so hope you guys like it. No mean comments please.**

K.C'S P.O.V

Ernie, Judy, and I were on the couch waiting for Mom and Dad. "Man were are they? We've been waiting here for about an hour," I asked annoyed. "Relax K.C it's not like you have anything to do other than going out to hang with Marisa," Ernie said. "Well at least I have someone to hang out with," I told him. "We get it you both have no lives," Judy said. Oh allow me to introduce ourselves we are the Coopers. My brother Ernie is well let me put this in the nicest way I can. He's a dork.

And there's my sister Judy she is the type of person who sasses back to everyone. And there's something else I'm missing. Oh yeah we're spies. We work for a secret agency. And my sister Judy is actually a Robot. Yes you heard me a cute, annoying, little robot. We were waiting for our parents agents Craig and Kira Cooper. They said they had news for us but, aren't even here yet.

I stood up. "OK that's it I'm leaving," I said heading towards the door. "But, K.C Mom and Dad said to stay right here until they get back," Ernie said. "So what? We are spies we shouldn't wait on anyone," I told him while opening the door. "Especially those late-," I stopped when I saw Mom and Dad at the door. "And loving parents," I said hoping they would buy it.

"Nice try sit," Mom said. I did what she said. "Sorry for taking so long we just had a discussion with the organization," Mom explained. "About what?" I asked curious. "Well they want us to have a family stay here for a while," Dad said. "Who?" Ernie asked. "The Davenports," Dad said. "The who?" Judy asked confused. "Wait are you talking about Davenport as in Donald Davenport?" Ernie asked. "Yes," Dad told him.

"Donald Davenport is a Billionaire. He is a famous inventor he also recently got married to a news lady Tasha Dooley now Tasha Davenport," Ernie explained. "Dang stalker much," I said. Ernie gave me a look then looked back at dad. "He is my idol," Ernie said. "I thought I was your idol?" Dad asked. "No, he is," Ernie told him. Dad looked a bit sad. "Dad do you really want to be his idol? I mean come on he still sleeps with a teddy bear," I asked. Ernie looked away embarrassed. "So when are they going to get here?" Judy asked Mom.

"Tomorrow so get everything cleaned up," Mom said. "Oh and K.C Donald's children will be going to you and Ernie's school so I want you to show them around school," Mom told us. "I get to show Donald Davenport's kids to school. My friends will be so jealous," Ernie squealed then went upstairs. "What friends?" I asked myself then followed Ernie upstairs.

 **-Mission Creek California-**

ADAM'S P.O.V

Spike and I were playing grand theft auto because it's like the only thing me and him both like to play. I stole a car from someone and Spike punched them in the face. "Spike did you really have to do that?" I asked him. "What they were going to call the cops," he said. "Yeah but, it was an old lady," I told him. Does he have any respect for the elderly? "Do you rather it be you?" He asked me. "What? You can't punch me in the game I'm your partner," I told him. Spike then punched me in the gut.

"Oh you meant actual me," I said realizing what he meant. Mr. Davenport and Tasha came in the house happy. They both stopped when they saw me on the ground. "Spike what did you do?" Tasha asked him. "I didn't do anything I waked in on him like this," he lied. "Hmm You're grounded mister," Tasha said. Spike sighed and sat back down on the couch. I got back up on the couch also.

"Where are the others?" Mr. Davenport asked. "I don't know," I said. "They're down stairs," Spike told him. "Eddy get the kids up here," Mr. Davenport he told him. "Will it kill you to say please?" Eddy asked. Mr. Davenport glared at him. "Please," Mr. Davenport said. "Alright," Eddy said then disappeared. "So what's going on?" I asked. "I have some news and I want the Bree, Chase, and Leo here also to hear this," Mr. Davenport explained.

The others arrived upstairs but, soaking wet. Spike and I started laughing so hard and had to lean on each other for support. "What happened to you idiots?" Spike asked laughing a bit. "Ask Eddy," Chase said. "Eddy," Mr. Davenport called him. Eddy appeared on the screen. "What you said you wanted me to get them up here you didn't say how," Eddy explained smirking.

The others gave him a death glare. "OK uh I'll get you guys a towel while Donald tells you guys the news," Tasha said then left. "What news?" Leo said while shaking himself off like a dog. Oh now I want I dog. "Leo stop that you're going to get everything wet," Tasha said while handing them all a towel. Wow Tasha's quick. "OK guys pack your bags we're going on a vacation," Mr. Davenport told us.

"Oh can we go to Paris?" Bree asked. "What? No way if that's where we're going then I'm not coming," Spike said. "You could throw Leo off the Eiffel Tower," Bree told him. "Paris here we come," Spike cheered. Leo's eyes went wide. He kept shaking his head no. "No we aren't going to Paris," Mr. Davenport said. Spike and Bree looked disappointed. "Then where are we going?" Chase asked. "We are going to live with a nice family called The Coopers," Mr. Davenport told us.

"You're kidding me right?" Bree asked. Mr. Davenport shook his head no."So start packing," He said then went upstairs. Bree sat down on the couch next to Spike. "I can't believe this," She said."Maybe it won't be so bad," Chase said. "Let's hope," Leo told us. I then started thinking do the Coopers have a dog?

 **OK so Hoped you guys enjoyed see you guys next chapter bye.**


	2. Lab Rats Undercover ch 2

**Thank you Susz and AngelWingsRocks for favoring and following the story. And thank Susz and Aliqueen16 for reviewing.**

 **Susz -This chapter will explain it.**

 **Aliqueen16-Hope you like this also**

BREE"S P.O.V

Mr. Davenport is taking us to the Coopers but, he still hasn't explain why yet. I wish Mr. Davenport would just let me super speed there. What's the point of having abilities when you can't even use them. When we told Nicki we were leaving she seemed kind of sad but, told us to come back soon. I was sitting next to Spike and Chase was on the other side of him. "While Adam and Leo were behind us."Are we there yet?" Adam asked again for the past five hours. "Are we there yet?" Adam asked. "I promise if you ask that one more time I'll rip out your larynx and use it as a xylophone," Spike told him.

"Fine," Adam said. We all sighed out relieved. Spike started falling asleep. "Are we almost there yet?" Adam asked. Spike's eyes shot open. "THAT'S IT," He yelled and tried to get him. Chase and I tried to pull him back but, Spike was too strong. "ENOUGH," Mr. Davenport yelled stopping the car. We all stopped what we were doing. "Spike please stop trying to strangle your brother. And Adam yes we are here," Mr. Davenport said then took a deep breath.

"Well why didn't you just say that the other times I asked," Adam asked him. Mr. Davenport put his head down on the steering wheel. It continued honking until he lifted up his head up. We all got out of the car and I stretched my back out. That was the longest ride ever. We started walking up to the house. I still kept asking myself why are even here in the first place?

K.C'S P.O.V

I was finishing cleaning up then stopped hen the door bell rang. I went and opened it and saw it was Marisa. "Hey K.C," Then she noticed the feather duster in my hand. "Are you preparing to be a maid for a mission?" She asked and walked in the house. I shut the door. "No actually we're having this family coming over today and Mom wants us to clean up before they got here," I explained. We sat down on the couch. "Oh does this family have a son? If so is he cute?" Marisa asked me. "I don't know but, you should ask Ernie he seems to know a lot and I mean a lot about them," I told her.

The door bell rang again. "Ernie can you get that," I yelled. "But, you're already down there," He said. "I can't get it I'm very busy," I lied. Ernie came downstairs. "Hey you're not busy your're just talking to Marisa," he said. "I am busy I have listen what she is saying it would be rude to interrupt a person while they're talking," I told him. "But, you're-," He said until I cut him off. "Can you quit your blabbering and answer the door," I said.

He sighed and opened the door. When he did there was a boy standing there. He had spikes in his black hair. He was wearing a dark T-shirt and jeans. "Is this the Coopers?" he asked. "Uh who are you?" I asked him while standing up. "I'm Spike," He answered. "Oh well Spike I think you should be going now. Buh- Bye," I told him while trying to shut the door on him.

He pushed it back open. "Uh I don't think so," he said while coming inside. "Fine if that's how you want to play it," I told him. I threw a punch at him but, he ducked it. I did a roundhouse kick to his head but, he caught it and threw me on the couch. "Really you gotta do better than that princess," He growled. I got back up getting ready to hit him again but, my parents came downstairs. "K.C," My mom said. "Spike," We heard another voice.

We turned to see a boy who looked exactly like the other one except he was wearing a red plaid shirt and his hair was light brown. "Sorry if my brother caused any trouble," He apologized. "I didn't do anything," Spike said while walking towards his twin. "Uh you threw me into the couch," I told him. "Yeah only because you attacked me," Spike pointed out.

I tried to argue back but, couldn't. "Marisa you should probably go," I told her. She nodded. "Call me," She said to the twins then left. "OK so who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked them. "Oh I'm Chase Davenport," He said. I then realized what I did. "I'm so sorry," I told Spike. He shrugged his shoulders. "So where's the rest of you?" Mom asked. "Oh they're outside unloading the car," Chase explained.

Then Ernie pulled me away. "K.C you just tried to hurt one of Donald Davenport's children. Now how am I going to impress him with my sister messing everything up?" He asked me. "Oh please knowing you you were going to mess it up yourself some other way," I said. He shook his head. "I'm serious don't mess this up for me K.C," He said. "Fine," I told him. "Thank you," Ernie said. We turned back to the Davenport twins.

Just then a man in his late thirties came in along with some other people. "O.M.G it's The Donald Davenport," Ernie started getting excited. "Well yes I am," Davenport said. "Please do not feed his ego it's big enough as it is," A little boy said. "Oh nice to meet you Donald," Mom said while walking up to him and shaking his hand. "I'm Kira Cooper. This my husband Craig Cooper and my kids K.C, Ernie, and Judy," Mom introduced us all. "Well this is my family. My wife Tasha Davenport and my kids Adam, Bree, Chase, Spike, and Leo," He introduced them. Leo then came up to me.

"Hey cutie," He said while putting his arm around me. "Sorry I'm a little to old for you I'm seventeen and you're like what? Eight," I told him. His siblings started laughing. "I'm sixteen," He said. Then I started laughing. "No seriously," I said. He looked hurt and went back over to his family.

"By the way do you Coopers have a dog by any chance?" Adam asked. "No. Why?" Ernie asked him. "Don't mind Adam he's not very bright," Bree told us. "So Mr. Davenport are you finally going to tell us why we're here?" Chase asked. I'm confused why he's calling his dad Mr. Davenport. "Yeah Big D I did not just spend a whole five hours listening to Adam burp the alphabets," Leo told him. "Oh right kids they are staying here because the organization wants them to help us find the head of the other side," Dad explained.

"So they're spies too?" Ernie asked. "Wait spies?" Bree asked. "Yeah wait aren't you guys spies too?" I asked them confused. "No actually they're genetically engineered superhuman siblings," Mr. Davenport said. "Wait they're robots?" I asked him. "Whoa," Chase said. "Hey!" Adam exclaimed. "Oh no she didn't," Bree said offended. "Who you calling robot? Princess," Spike growled. "Take it from me. They do not like being called robots," Tasha told us.

"They're human I just put a micro implant in their neck so they have these bionic abilities. Well actually my brother put it in their necks. You see Adam is all brute strength, Bree has super speed and agility, Chase has super intelligence, Spike has super aggression but, they both have super senses," he explained. "Wait why are you guys here what does the organization have to do with anything?" I asked him still kind of shocked about the whole bionic thing. "Because the organization helped my brother and I create them," Davenport explained. "Oh OK," I said satisfied.

"Wait can we go back to the whole spy thing?" Chase asked. "No, I'm done hearing explanations. I wasn't even listening to half of the things Mr. Davenport was even saying," Adam said. "Uh aren't you guys forgetting something?" Judy asked. We looked at her. Judy then tore apart one of her arms waving it around. "Ahhhh," Leo screamed. He fainted. It looked like Spike was going to catch him but, he stepped to the side and let Leo fall.

"Oh yeah Judy's an actual robot," Ernie told him. I looked over at Leo. "Is he still breathing?" I asked. The others nodded while Tasha had a concerned look on her face.

 **And there you have it for now. The davenports and Coopers finally meet. And if you guys do get confused check out my other story Double Chase it will explain everything. So see you guys next chapter bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so sorry for taking a while to update but, here is chapter 3 and thank you Susz, Aliqueen16, and LivingforJesus for reviewing. And thank you Tris-1618 for following the story.**

 **Susz- Thanks and I know. Good luck Leo. Here's the update.**

 **Aliqueen16- Great. And I am putting some bonding between them.**

 **LivingforJesus- Awesome and thank you :)**

SPIKE'S P.O.V

Everyone was still in the living room while Adam put Leo the couch until he woke up. Chase was still trying to piece everything together. "So, you guys are spys?" Chase asked. "Yep," Ernie? I think his name was nodded his head. "But, that's not possible. Spys aren't real," Chase said not believing him. "Oh really?" K. C asked. Then she pointed at what was on her wrist.

"You see this?" She asked us. "Yeah it's a bracelet so what?" Leo asked waking up. "Oh, Leo," Tasha said while sitting next to him . "Are you okay?" She asked Leo worriedly then started hugging him. "I'm fine Mom," Leo said while trying to push her off. "What does it do?" I asked K. C. K. C then touched it and a laser came out of it.

"Whoa!" Adam exclaimed. "Oh, can you use it on Chase?" He asked while pushing Chase in front of him. "You should probably hide that," Bree said. "Why?" K. C asked. "Just in case Spike tries to steal it," Bree told her. I opened my mouth then closed my mouth and shrugged my shoulders, knowing she was right.

"That little guy wouldn't do that," Mere. Cooper said. I laughed. "Lady you don't know me," I told her. "Excuse me?" She asked. "Spike," Tasha scolded me. "Sorry, Spike doesn't really use manners," Mr. Davenport apologized. "No, he doesn't know any manners," Chase said. "Actually I do... I just don't use them," I told him.

"Well learn to use them. That's my wife you're talking to," Mr. Cooper said. Mr. Davenport have me a look telling me not to say anything. "So, where will we be staying?" Bree asked. "Oh, we have an extra room for the adults, Bree you can stay in K. C's room, and the boys can sleep in Ernie's room," Mrs. Cooper said.

"OK. Bed time kids," Tasha told us while standing up. Bed time. Really? Leo stood up with her. "Oh come on Mom, we just got here," Leo whined. Tasha gave him a look and crossed her arms. Leo let out a fake yawn. "You know what I am very, very tired. I think I'm gonna go to sleep now," Leo said then went upstairs and the rest of us followed.

K. C's P.O.V

I woke up then went downstairs and saw Mom and Dad already in the kitchen. "Hey K.C. How did you sleep?" Mom asked me. "Terrible! That Bree girl kept me up all night to her boyfriend Owen," I told her. "Mom, when are they going to leave?" I asked. "A week, or two, maybe a month," Mom said. "A month?!" I exclaimed.

"No, no, no, no. They have to leave now," I told her. "Come on K. C they're not that bad. Plus I don't hear Ernie complaining ," Dad said. Just then Ernie came downstairs. "Hey Ernie. How did you sleep?" Dad asked him. "Terrible!" Ernie said. I gave Mom and Dad an 'I told you so ' look. "Why?" Mom asked.

"Adam couldn't sleep last night. Spike suggested that we should hit him in the head with a lamp to make him go to sleep. But, we all told him no. Then Adam said that we had sing him a lullaby. Spike didn't want to so, he got his stuff and came downstairs," Ernie explained. "Wait where is Spike?" I asked him.

Ernie then pointed at the couch which had Spike laying on it. "How did we not see him?" I asked Mom and Dad then looked back at Spike. You know he actually looks kind of peaceful when he's sleeping. "When we finally got Adam to go to sleep, it was like three o'clock in the morning. So no I did not sleep well," Ernie said.

Just then Judy came marching downstairs. "Shh, you'll wake up Spike. What's wrong?" Mom asked her. "One of the Davenports smashed my box," Judy said crossing her arms. "I'm sure it was an accident," Dad said to her. Then the rest of the Davenports came downstairs. "Good morning," Mrs. Davenport said.

"I've had better," I heard Judy say to herself. "Oh and Judy, sorry about your box," Leo apologized. "What did you even use it for?" I asked. "Adam used it as a bowling ball," Chase explained. "You can't use a bowling ball, especially not one that big," Ernie said. "Well, you guys didn't have a big tire. So, I went with the next best thing," Adam said while smiling.

I looked at him weirdly. "Don't ask," Bree told me. Adam sat down on the couch and was automatically pushed down. Adam got off of the floor. "Uh, I hate to alarm you Coopers but, I think your couch is alive," Adam said panicking. I started laughing then stopped when I saw he was serious.

"The couch isn't alive idiot. You just sat on your brother," Judy told him. "Oh," Adam said while looking down at Spike. "Can one of you wake up Spike?" Mrs. Davenport asked them. "I'll do it," Ernie said while walking up to Spike. "No!" The others yelled. But, before they could stop him Ernie gently shook Spike.

Spike's eyes opened up then he punched Ernie in the stomach. Ernie bent over while holding his stomach and groaning. "Yeah rule number one. Never wake up Spike," Bree told us. "Good to know," Ernie said, still hurting.

ERNIE'S P.O.V

We just arrived at the school when my girlfriend, and yes I have a girlfriend, Akina came up to us. "Hey Ernie," She said to me. "Hey Akina," I said. "Who are they?" Akina asked when she saw the Davenports. "Oh, they're just family friends. That's Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, and Spike," I told her. "Spike?" She asked.

"Yeah, I know it's a weird name," I said. I could practically could feel Spike's glare. "And Ernie isn't?" Bree asked defending her brother. "Well, it's nice meeting you all but, I have to go. Bye Ernie" Akina said then left. When she did Marisa came over to us. "K. C I have good news," Marisa said until she saw the others.

"What are they doing here?" Marisa asked. "Uh, hey Marisa let's go talk about that good news over there," K. C said while dragging Marisa away. "So, what-," I was about to say until Chase cut me off. "Shh," He told me. Then stepped up and moved some hair away from his ear.

"What is it?" Spike asked him. Instead of answering Chase walked over to K. C and Marisa and we followed him. Chase tapped K. C's shoulder to get her attention. "What's up guys?" She asked. "K. C did you tell her what I think you just told her?" Chase asked.

Ah! Cliffhanger. What do you think Chase is talking about? Find out next time bye.


End file.
